


Honey Just Put Your Sweet Lips on My Lips

by Carerra_os



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Talia Hale, Baker Stiles Stilinski, Derek and Cora are still part of his pack, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, F/M, Jealous Peter Hale, Left Hand Peter Hale, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Nogitsune Trauma, Not Beta Read, Om hiatus till inspection strikes, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Family, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Rating May Change, Slow Build Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Slow Burn, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Has Nightmares, Stiles isn't part of the Hale pack, Stiles runs a blog, The Hale Pack - Freeform, They take a while to meet, Writer Stiles Stilinski, soft Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-01-29 22:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21417574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carerra_os/pseuds/Carerra_os
Summary: Stiles is a baker among other things who's life is deeply entwined with members of the Hale pack. He just hasn't meet more than two actual Hales. Peter and Talia take notice for different reasons, that will change that. Peter has to meet the man who keeps sending pastries his way, especially if he ever intends to try one.
Relationships: Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Malia Tate/Kira Yukimura, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Comments: 121
Kudos: 487





	1. Torte

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a Hozier lyric.

Honey Just Put Your Sweet Lips on My Lips

Chapter 01

Stiles wakes up in a funk on a sunny Thursday morning, he goes through his usual routine for the day disposition off for no other reason than he simply woke that way. He grabs breakfast and watches cartoons instead of joking around with Scott as he always stays at Isaac's Wednesday night and doesn't usually show back up until at least evening after his shift at the veterinary clinic the following Thursday.  
  
After breakfast he heads to the library to do some research for his current book, he prefers the change of scenery from sitting at his desk in the apartment all day. It also helps when he wakes up like this, the change lifts his mood some. Stiles is working on a supernatural romance novel, some claim its pure drivel, Scott who hasn’t even read one, but Stiles loves it and it sells well. Plus he knows actual supernatural creatures so his book isn't completely bullshit.  
  
Stiles is sifting through some old dime romance novels for research he tells anyone who questions but he loves to read them just as much as write them. A slip of newspaper slips out, it's old, some of the words missing including the recipes title, it is a vague recipe but it sounds interesting and baking always helps him get out of his funk so he slips it into his pocket.  
  
Stiles spends a few hours at the library before heading to the grocery store. He picks up all the ingredients from the recipe in his pocket and several more he thinks might make it even better. He grabs stuff for several other pastries he has planned over the next week and stuff for dinners and snacks before he is ready to check out.  
  
The cashier doesn't even bat an eye at the exorbitant amount of food, used to Stiles’ ever growing amount of groceries. She simply grabs some coupons she has stashed behind the counter and scans them so he gets some discounts. Stiles thanks her and pays, a bag boy helping him out to his jeep and he promises to bring a tin by if his new recipe works out.  
  
It takes him nearly an hour once he gets back to unpack everything and put it all away. Stiles wants to start on the recipe right away but he sticks to his schedule, makes himself a snack and heads to his small office to write for a few hours.  
  
When the natural light coming in from the window fades Stiles decides he's done for the day and retires to the kitchen. He checks his phone to a text from Scott saying he is staying over at Isaac's for a second night but will be back for clothes before the pack party he is going to on Friday.   
  
Everyone checks in with Stiles these days, he worries too much if they don't and given how often people disappear his worry is justified. The last time someone didn't check in with him they had indeed been kidnapped by that week's big bad. After finding out about the supernatural it seemed like they were dealing with something new every other week in the beginning. Luckily things have settled down some and the big bads don't show nearly as often.  
  
Despite the fact that he is literally magic, which had been a shock to discover, he is not a wolf and therefore not a part of the pack and has never been invited to the Hale house. He has met the alpha Talia once, right after the Hales came back to town but most of his and the others pulled into the supernatural by that rogue alpha that bit Scott deal with and defer to Derek. It bothered him some at first but then he decided that Derek and Cora are plenty to deal with and he doesn't mind not having to deal with more of them. Even if he does now consider the two family, they can still be a handful.  
  
Speak of the devil, Cora is letting herself into the apartment through the window as he is half way through another batch, this one with more sugar and baking soda. "I gave all of you keys for a reason, the neighbors used to think I was continuously being robbed." Stiles snips, the sheriffs' department now calls him to check before showing up to a reported break in at his apartment. Being the sheriff's kid is good for somethings.  
  
"I just like reminding you of the good ol' days when you still lived at home." Cora gives back as she closes the window and descends on the nearest pile of cooling pastries. Stiles doesn't mind, as none of the batches have been to his satisfaction yet. "New recipe?" She asks with her mouth full.  
  
"Yeah found it at the library." Stiles tells her as he folds the dough he's working with.  
  
"Little bland, needs something." Cora tells him looking contemplative.  
  
"Yeah I know that was the second batch, try the ones on the coffee table, I started adding honey with that batch." Stiles starts cutting the dough into squares.  
  
"Better but still off." Cora tells him eating three in quick succession. Stiles hums in agreement already knowing this. They still aren't quite right as he places the squares on a baking sheet, then into in the oven.  
  
"Where's Scott?" Cora asks making her way over to another pile closer to him.  
  
"Sleep over at Isaac's again." Stiles tells her grinning widely as he pops one of the pastries that has vacated the oven most recently into his mouth, he needs to add some salt next. "How was work?" He asks as he grabs the remote and turns on a streaming service.  
  
"Boring." Cora says snagging the remote so she can choose what's put on. "Had lunch with uncle Peter, take out form that fancy French place on 9th." She tells him, Stiles nods despite never having met her uncle Peter, Cora has spoken of the man many times before.  
  
"And?" Stiles is curios he has wanted to try that place for a long time, but he couldn’t see paying that much for food, food he could probably make.   
  
"It was good, not worth the price tag through. Peter wasn't pleased with it." Cora admits clearly finding her uncles annoyance amusing. "Had a chocolate torte for desert, it was really good but I bet you can do better." Cora tells him, watching him as he pulls the latest batch form the oven.  
  
"Of course I can do better." Stiles agrees distracted as he piles the fresh batch onto some waiting cooling racks. "Should I?" He asks aloud but Cora doesn't answer. She knows by now that he is just talking to himself. "Yeah I'm going to do that next week." He throws one of the fresh ones at Cora who is smirking having mentioned the torte with this desired outcome.  
  
"Still missing something." Cora says after she has eaten it and is already getting up to grab another one. "Close I think though."  
  
"Salt I need to adjust the salt." Stiles stars measuring ingredients out for the next batch.   
  
"What are you going to do with all of these ones?" Cora already knows she is going to be taking bunches of them home with her.  
  
"You pack them up, you can take them." Is Stiles’ automatic response.  
  
"You should send some with Scott tomorrow." Cora says hopeful.  
  
"Maybe." Stiles tells her with a little frown. "If there's enough." He concedes.  
  
"There will be." Cora laughs, there is always more than enough. She packs up nearly all of the batches that had been made before she got here. "Kira and Malia are going to love these, and so will the rest of the pack." The werewolf tells him kissing him on the cheek before she heads out the door this time instead of the window.  
  
Stiles just shakes his head as she leaves and continues with his pastries.  
  
-b  
  
The first time Peter really pays attention to the name in years is when Isaac brings his boyfriend to a pack dinner. Scott looks nervous having only been here a few times for pack dinners after having been bitten by a rogue alpha and never before as Isaac's date. The man is holding a large covered tray that smells of sweet honey and sugar and Peter has never been more curious about a covered dish.   
  
"Scott's roommate Stiles made some desserts." Isaac says excitedly as he pulls the dish from Scott. Scott immediately looks like his only form of protection has been stripped from him. Peter vaguely recognizes the name he has heard it a few times over the years, but as Stiles isn't a threat he has never paid much attention.  
  
"He always makes a bunch when he's trying out a new recipe and when I mentioned the party he insisted we take some." Isaac says happily ignoring his boyfriend’s distress as he hands the dish over to Talia.  
  
"They smell delightful, you'll have to be sure to thank him for us." Talia says all grace, her words directed at Scott in an attempt to get him to relax some.   
  
"He'll be happy." Scott says softly and nearly jumps out of his skin when Derek brushes past him going for the covered dish.   
  
"Stiles made these?" Derek questions like he is double checking he heard right and practically salivating as he reaches for them. Peter takes even more interest in what that dish holds because this is the most lively he has seen his nephew since before Kate nearly burned them all alive all those years ago. He is not sure if his interest should be merely curious or alarmed given his nephews less than stellar track record. It’s not Derek’s fault that he seems to attract evil, tough no one has gotten their hooks into Derek in years now.   
  
"They're for dessert." Talia holds the dish away from her son, who looks after it longingly as it disappears into the kitchen with his mother.  
  
"What he make?" Derek asks turning on Isaac and Scott looking ready to dig in till he gets the information he's seeking.   
  
"I don't know what they are called but they are really good." Cora calls from her seat near Peter looking smug and the curiosity is eating at him. Derek turns his glare on her and advances which surprises Peter and a few other relatives scattered about but neither Cora, Scott, nor Isaac seem to think this is anything but ordinary behavior.   
  
"When did you get some." Derek practically whines shocking Peter as Cora snickers and then proceeds to make patronizing cooing sounds at her older brother.   
  
"I stopped by last night while he was on maybe batch number seven I think, he didn't like any of the batches before that so they were all up for grabs." Cora says grinning. "He started number eight or nine before I left, so I brought some back to the apartment so Malia and Kira could have some too. Good for breakfast, it's almost like a donut and it melts in your mouth." She looks a little lost in memory at the end. Peter is trying to wrap his head around the fact that Derek looks like he might cry at not having any.  
  
"I knew I should have stopped by last night, but I was tired." Derek whines as he flops down into a seat and Peter is pretty sure a tear actually falls from his eye. "Stupid sleep." He grumbles.   
  
"Don't worry Derek I'm not sure how many batches he actually made but the apartment was still covered in them. He's taking some by the hospital and the sheriff's station but he will still have plenty left. Stiles was a sleep in a pile of them when I came in this morning." Scott reassures shaking his head fondly relaxing at the familiarity of the conversation.   
  
"Good." Derek grumbles still pouting and making a pained sound as Malia comes in stuffing something into her mouth that Peter is almost positive is the result of this Stiles going by the smell. "Mom said those were for desert!" Derek accuses sounding like he is six instead of thirty-six.  
  
"I brought them from the apartment." Malia says petulantly and pulls another from her pocket and stuffs it in her mouth.  
  
"That is highly unsanitary." Peter can't help but comment, frowning at his estranged daughters manners. She simply flips him the bird before heading toward the kitchen likely in search of what's for dinner. Derek just makes a pitiful noise next to him that has the others laughing.  
  
-b  
  
Dinner as always is a loud affair, with not just the main Hales that live in Beacon Hills but also the bitten wolves that show up from time to time. There is always plenty of good food and none of it ever ends up going to waste. Peter nearly forgets all about the covered tray that Scott and Isaac had shown up with until it is being uncovered and the smell has his full attention again.  
  
Cora is closest to the tray being that she is the one who uncovers it and snags the first puffy golden brown square of dough followed closely by Derek who grabs four before he is being swatted away by Laura. Laura snags one for herself and as soon as it is in her mouth she is grabbing several more and moaning around the first one. After that it turns into a free for all, and not everyone gets some.  
  


  
"These are so good, where did they come from." Laura asks being kind enough to share one with her fiancé but she swats his hand away when the man tries to go in for her last one. Peter is fuming in a corner and trying to decide if he should risk trying to snatch it himself. He did not manage to get one having deemed himself to dignified to join the fray. He regrets that decision as he watches the last pastry disappear into Laura's mouth.  
  
"Stiles made them." Scott tells her proudly, he is practically beaming significantly relaxed after having been fed and then partaking in the pastry.   
  
"Does he make them often?" Laura is hopeful and by the smell coming off the rest of the pack they are just as hopeful.   
  
"This is a new recipe, but he makes loads of things." Scott tells her happily. "He made opera cakes last week, and there was a batch of cinnamon scones on Wednesday." Scott adds.  
  
"He made the scones?" Isaac sounds offended as Scott turns nervous again. "Why didn't I get a scone?" Isaac is eyeing his boyfriend with suspicion who now looks sheepish on top of nervousness.   
  
"You were supposed to get some." Scott admits timidly.  
  
"OooOoo someone is in trouble." Cora calls from the next room practically cackling.   
  
"Cora!" Scott whines momentarily forgetting his nervousness.  
  
"You ate my scone!" Isaac accuses not even slightly amused as he gets up to leave.  
  
"I'll get you more scones he already said he'd make them on Sunday when you come over!" Scott assures as he grabs his boyfriends arm this seems to appease Isaac somewhat, though he still looks miffed at Scott. Peter takes note of Sunday and immediately has plans to be there, he knows where Scott lives, he knows where everyone lives it's his job to know these things.  
  
Having secured information that will lead him to a pastry in his future he disappears into the kitchen. Talia hasn't ordered anyone to do the dishes yet and everyone is still lazing about after having eaten so it's deserted. Peter finds the tray he is looking for easily and there is residue on it left over from the pastries, running a finger through it he pops it in his mouth.  
  
Peter is delighted by the taste and his disappointment over not getting one skyrockets as the flavors dance across his taste buds. He is turning to leave before he gives in to the brief desire to lick the tray clean. He mutes his desire by swiping his finger over the tray again and popping it back in to his mouth. As he fully turns around it is only years of practice that keeps him from going wide eyed as he catches Malia looking at him from the door. She is shaking her head at him before turning and disappearing again.  
  
-b  
  
Stiles wakes up insanely early to Derek Hale looming over him in bed. He rises with a shout narrowly missing hitting the werewolf in the face. "What the fuck Derek?" Stiles gasps out clutching his chest.  
  
"You're making scones, I brought supplies." Derek tells him looking both sheepish and hopeful. Stiles almost misses the days when Derek couldn't stand him and didn't talk more than he had to. Well maybe not but he could do with something in between that and the mans near obsession when it comes to the food Stiles makes.  
  
"Not at whatever time in the morning this is, we've talked about this." Stiles groans and lays back down pulling the blanket over his head. Derek huffs and instead of leaving him alone gets under the blankets.  
  
"What are you doing?" Stiles questions mind foggy, turning to look at the werewolf making himself comfortable.  
  
"I'm going to take a nap while I wait." Derek says like it's the most logical thing in the world, it kind of is. Stiles just sighs and snuggles back into his pillow and gets comfortable. This isn’t the first time this has happened, and unlike the first time it happened he isn't going to let it keep him from sleep. Besides he should be getting used to it, it's been happening more and more over the years. Derek spends more time at Stiles’ apartment than at his own home.  
  
-b  
  
When Stiles wakes up a few hours later Derek isn't the only one who has decided to occupy his bed. Malia and Cora have joined what Stiles likes to call puppy piles despite lots of protest over it. He is positive the protest is just for show.  
  
"Morning." Stiles mumbles smiling, he is used to waking up to Malia and Cora commandeering sections of his bed on the regular. He is actually surprised it's only these three as the rest of the bitten wolves have a habit of showing up and snuggling in especially on Sunday morning. Stiles assumes they either aren't here yet or are lounging around the apartment, he suspects Kira is watching TV on the couch as usual.  
  
"Morning." Cora whispers back from his right, Malia grumbles from between them her head resting against his stomach with her face pressed into Cora. Derek on his left has at some point while he has been sleeping thrown an arm over Stiles’ chest and is still sleeping, breathing softly against his neck.   
  
"Who all is here?" Stiles questions quietly not wanting to disturb the werewolves still sleeping.  
  
"Kira is watching Voltron in the living room and Isaac and Scott are still sound asleep." Cora tells him rubbing her cheek against his. "When did Derek get here?" She asks a laugh in her voice.  
  
"Ass o'clock in the morning, nearly scared me into an early grave." Stiles says without any real heat.  
  
"He was disappointed he didn't come over on Thursday so he could get some of the donut things before Friday." Cora tells him grinning. "Derek was practically whining over having to wait till after dinner. Thank you for sending them, everyone who got one loved them."  
  
"Not everyone got one?" Stiles is surprised, he thought he had accounted for the werewolf metabolisms when he packed them.  
  
"Everyone who got some grabbed a bunch." Cora confides looking a little sheepish she had grabbed several more after her first one despite having had plenty from the subpar batches.  
  
"Peter didn't get one and he ended up licking the plate." Malia whispers snickering as she turns over and rubs her face into the human stomach she finds there. Back in high school this would have turned him on and scared him at the same time, but things have change over the years and he takes comfort in it now. These oddballs are his family.  
  
"Uncle Peter would never" Cora scoffs but laughs a little at the thought.  
  
"He did." Malia insists a growl following.  
  
"She's not lying." Derek says barely awake, pulling Stiles closer so he can press his face more firmly into his neck seeming disinterested in the conversation as a whole. Malia lets out another little growl as Stiles is pulled away from her. Following after she wraps her arms around Stiles' waist burying her face back into his stomach. Cora follows wrapping around his upper half and Malia getting comfortable.  
  
Stiles lets it happen for a few minutes basking in the warm feeling being snuggled by the wolves gives him before he needs to get up. "Not that this isn't lovely but I have to pee." He announces, no one moves and Stiles sighs. "I guess no one wants scones." Stiles blinks and he is the only one left in the bed, laughing he gets up and heads to the bathroom.  
  
-b  
  
Stiles makes the first torte Sunday night because Cora insists on getting the basic ingredients for him once he finds a recipe he likes. He lets her because the Hales are loaded and he is doing well but feeding werewolves is expensive. It is a good recipe but as soon as it is being devoured by the wolves present he is already working on what he wants to change.  
  
Derek is still there after everyone else leaves and Scott and Isaac have retired to Scott's room. He drags Stiles away from the kitchen at two pushing him toward the hall leading to the shower as he cleans up.   
  
"Thanks Der." Stiles mumbles tiredly headed to get ready for bed.   
  
Stiles is lying in bed starting to drift when there is a body crawling under the covers and crowding into his space. Derek throws an arm over him and buries his face in his neck just like he had ended up doing earlier this morning. Stiles would question it but he is tired, he doesn't mind the company, and it becoming a growing occurrence is something he can live with. He always sleeps better with his wolves close by.  
  
-b  
  
Peter doesn't end up making it to his pastry destination that Sunday as Talia sends him to take care of a dispute with another pack. He doesn't return till Wednesday midday and he is in a worse mood than he was the Friday before when he missed out on the first pastry.  
  
Peter is just trudging through the door of the main house when the smell hits him. Chocolate is the most prominent off the bat and he closes his eyes scenting the air as he fallows it toward the origin. His journey leads him to the kitchen where he finds Talia, and several other women of the pack.  
  
They all look at him with amusement he looks around the table searching for the source. He spots the last of it as it's disappearing into his eldest sisters Margot’s mouth and he visibly deflates at once again having missed out on pastries.  
  
"Stiles out did himself this time." Erica croons looking at Peter knowingly while Cora snickers and the rest of the women agree. Peter just glowers.  
  
"How was it?" Talia asks sipping a cup of coffee.  
  
"It's resolved." Peter says curtly taking a cup of tea that Cora passes to him, milk stirred in just the way he likes it. Talia doesn't press for more because what he does for the pack as left hand is not for public consumption. "I'm surprised Derek isn't here whining after these pastries." Peter says to change the subject and find out more about the pastries and their maker.  
  
"He was eating one when I left Stiles' apartment with these, it was his sixth one." Erica says with mirth. "He was a moaning mess with chocolate all over. You know if I were a single gal I'd of helped him out with that." She says lecherously wagging her eyebrows. Laura makes a gagging noise, while his eldest sister pulls a face, Talia is unfazed.  
  
"Maybe Stiles will help him out with it." Cora adds smirking.  
  
"I'd watch that." Erica says grinning widely.  
  
"Can we not talk about Derek like this?" Laura asks with a frown.   
  
"No please go on." Peter says with a bored tone, feigning disinterest. He wants all the information he can get on Stiles the baker. For his future with baked goods, that's all it is surely.  
  
"Oh calm down Laura, we’re only joking around." Cora says with an eye roll, sighing and she sounds a little disappointed, like she wishes she wasn't joking. Peter isn't quite sure, he doesn't detect a lie but his curiosity only grows.   
  
"Yeah." Erica agrees and she actively looks sad about it. "They'd be hot together." She tacks on grinning again and getting a churros of groans from several of the women at the table.  
  
"Let's change the subject, where did Stiles get this recipe. I'd love to have it." Talia questions.  
  
"Found one in a cookbook he liked and then fiddled with it till he was satisfied. The first he made was good but they only got better as he went on." Cora says gleefully.   
  
"You and Derek spend a lot of time over there?" Talia says questioning and eyeing her daughter.   
  
Peter has never really thought about it but they've been entwined tightly with the human since they came back all those years ago. He takes a deep breath and has to really focus to pick out what he is looking for, the scent so entwined with his niece that it hasn't been outright detectable in years. Peter knows Erica and all of the other bitten wolves that were teenagers when they first came back carry that sent to a degree. He doesn't know how he missed this, it's his job to know things but the scent even now calms instead of worries.  
  
"Have been for years mom." Cora states like its blatantly obvious, and it is neither has ever hidden their interactions with the human.  
  
"Perhaps I should meet him properly." Talia says and it's not a request, not really because a little bit of her alpha voice slips through. Cora purses her lips in a frown but nods.  
  
"You could have meet him anytime, it's not like he's against it, house rules are the only reason you've only seen him the once." Cora says and she sounds insulted on Stiles' behalf. The rules are there to protect the pack put in place when they'd come so close to being burned alive.  
  
"You're going to love him, he's always got pastries around." Erica cuts through the tension. "Plus if he likes you he'll pretty much go out of his way to make your favorites." She says excited all over again. Peter feels excited too, both at the prospect of sweets and at finally meeting Stiles.  
  
"Soon." Is all Talia says as Erica launches into tales of other sweet treats the human has made for them over the years. Cora eyes her mother but doesn't press more at least not for now.  
  
-b  
  
Later that evening when Talia calls Peter into her office he isn’t really surprised when she ask him to look into Stiles. She's worried and even though Peter is normally the suspicious one he somehow doesn't think the information gathering is warranted. He agrees anyway, she doesn't need to know he was already planning to look into the man to satisfy his own curiosity.  
  
When Peter heads to his own office he pulls up a file on his computer one that he hasn't touched in years. One that contains all the information he had once dug up on Mieczysław Stilinski when they had first moved back to town. The pictures with it is blurry and outdated just like the information the file contains but it is a good starting point.  
  
-b  
  
When Cora shows up on Thursday she is already in a bad mood. Derek is already at the apparent eating the last of the torte, the only time he has actually left since he showed up Sunday morning was when he had to work. Stiles is trying to figure out exactly when Derek accumulated this much stuff in his apartment. Scott just keeps saying he needs to start paying rent but he is mostly joking.  
  
Stiles is on the couch flipping through an old tome he acquisitioned from Deaton's office earlier that afternoon. He is finding the book talking about magic in conjunction with plants very interesting. Stiles likes plants, back during the summer before serious year they'd put a greenhouse behind his childhood home. It took up nearly half of the back yard and broke a few building codes but Stiles makes sure the sheriff’s department has any plants they might need so his father doesn't complain much.  
  
"What's up growly?" Stiles questions as Cora practically collapses into him and the couch, the tome narrowly escapes hitting the floor. She humphs into his shoulder and then starts speaking but it’s muffled and not a single word is intelligible to him or Derek. "I'm going to need you to try that again." Stiles rests his cheek briefly against her head.  
  
"Is there any of that torte left?" Cora questions when she finally removes her head form Stiles shoulder.  
  
Stiles glances over at Derek who hurriedly sticks the last bite in his mouth looking anything but remorseful. "Sorry but no." Stiles says shaking his head fondly at Derek. Cora glowers at her brother who just sticks his tongue out at her. "So what's wrong?"  
  
"Ugh what isn’t wrong." Cora says dramatically throwing her arms up. "I woke up late because I accidentally broke my alarm." This is a normal occurrence, Cora _accidentally_ breaks her alarm once a month but the other two occupants don't bring that up. The expense of replacing her phone is why she uses an actual alarm clock, cheaper in the long run.  
  
"I had to skip lunch because my entire schedule got thrown off. After work when I finally went to get something to eat at that café on third." Cora ignores the pained noise Stiles makes at the mention of the café, he swears that place is one of his mortal enemies, the café itself not one of the employs. No amount of arguing will get him to change his mind and he has a multitude of stories as to why the building itself is evil, this stops no one but him from going there.  
  
"Heather came in." Cora is delighted for all of a second but it quickly fades as she continues. "She was on a date with some woman from a town over." Cora has been mooning over Heather since they were in high school and despite many of her friends and family telling her to go for it she has never made a move.   
  
"Then as I am leaving I run into some woman and her coffee spills all over my new light gray suede heels." Stiles pats her head sympathetically cooing as Derek turns on the TV ignoring the glare they both shoot him. "She gave me her number and said she would pay for them to be cleaned but still crap day, and Derek ate the last of the torte." She continues the last bit turning into a whine and Derek no longer looks sheepish just smug.  
  
"Well I don’t have all the ingredients left for the torte but I made blueberry muffins this morning and I managed to hide one away for my dad, but you can have it." Stiles tells her and she lights up while Derek makes a disgruntled noise. "It's in the vegetable drawer hiding under the kale Isaac bought last week because he wanted to feel healthy." Cora is off the couch and digging around in the fridge before he finishes his sentence. Derek just gives him sad puppy eyes which Stiles ignores.  
  
"You know where the plates are." Stiles points out as he turns to see Cora hunched over the sink eating her muffin. He is grateful that she at least has the sense to eat over the sink he doesn't want to have to mop the floor twice in one day. She replies but with her mouth full it’s once again unintelligible and Stiles just let's it go turning back around and grabbing his book.  
  
Things are quite for a little while Derek watching TV while Stiles reads and Cora switching between the TV and reading over his shoulder. They stay like this till Stiles places his book on the coffee table standing and stretching as he heads into the kitchen to start dinner. 

Stiles checks his phone while pulling ingredients out to account for anyone who might show up. He has one from Scott letting him know both he and Isaac are working late and won't be back for dinner. No one else has said anything about showing up but he still pulls out enough for two extra werewolf sized servings. The food won’t go to waste. Either someone will show up around dinner time or someone will eat it later that night. Leftovers never last more than a day or two in the apartment.   
  
Derek sets the table while Stiles is cooking, and Cora sets out any condiments they may want. Stiles gives both the wolves hearty portions of parmesan crusted chicken, roasted potatoes, carrots and thick crusted bread heavily covered in butter. Stiles gives himself less than them not having even close to their appetite. They all sit around eating, the two Hales not much for conversation while there is food left on their plates.   
  
"Mom wants to officially meet you." Cora says as she finishes eating causing Derek to choke on a mouth full of chicken.   
  
"Really?" Stiles is surprised because in all the years that he has been wrapped up in the supernatural world the only two Hales that have shown any interest are the ones currently in this room with him. Malia although by blood a Hale doesn't really count not having grown up with any of them most of her human years have been spent around Stiles.  
  
"Apparently she's finally taken notice of how much time we spend around you." Cora says frowning, really Stiles has been a part of their lives since they came back to Beacon Hills if she was going to take an interest she should have years ago.  
  
"Well I guess it's about time I meet the rest of your family, I've known the two of you, well seems like forever." Stiles says as he puts another piece of bread on each wolves plates. Cora is distracted from her annoyance over her mother and quickly starts eating it. Derek on the other hand has stopped eating and looks pissed, it reminds Stiles of when he first meet the man.  
  
"No." Derek says finally like it settles something except it doesn't because neither Cora nor Stiles know what he is saying no to.  
  
"No what?" Cora asks, she has a sneaking suspicion that she knows what her brother is reacting to, hell it's hardly a suspicion and she feel the same way but she still has to ask to be sure.  
  
"Stiles isn't meeting them." Derek growls out firmly and Stiles goes still all of a sudden.   
  
Stiles knows reasonably that there is a reason why Derek doesn't want him to meet the rest of the Hales. Probably even a good reason but Stiles instantly feels insecure hearing those words. Stiles stands, he just needs a minute to put himself mentally back together. To battle his own insecurities. He need to get away before he hears something that will cut into him deeper than his best friend not wanting him to meet his family.  
  
Before Stiles can escape Derek has a firm grip on his wrist, he tries to move away from it but the wolf is unrelenting. "I just need a minute." Stiles says tugging again. Cora growls and he isn't sure at who but Derek is pulling him back and whining low in his throat as he presses his face into Stiles' back. It's awkward, and Stiles sighs fights his own feelings of inadequacy and swivels his body as best he can to run a hand comfortingly through Derek's hair.   
  
"Use your words Derek." Cora says after a long moment still growling at her older brother because he is an idiot. Stiles smells less hurt but they both know it's only because he is trying to make Derek feel better. Stiles rarely focuses on his own needs, it's nearly gotten him killed a multitude of times but it's also left him emotionally hurt in less dangerous situations.  
  
Derek whines again letting go of Stiles' wrist to wrap his arms firmly around his waist. "I don't want to share." Derek admits muffled as he tries to press his face deeper into Stiles’ back.  
  
"I can always just make you more food." Stiles says, automatically assuming that's what the werewolf doesn't want to share. It's not as if it's that strange of a thought, Derek often tries to get out of sharing the food Stiles makes.  
  
Derek whines again and Stiles feels it as almost a physical pain, he doesn't know what he can say or do to ease things. He pushes his own hurt to the back of his mind just wanting to fix whatever he is doing to cause one of his friends such distress. "No, don’t want to share you." Derek says with a bit of a growl.  
  
"What?" Stiles asks blinking baffled, sometimes his brain just doesn’t work for him.  
  
"I don't want to share you." Derek grits out the whine finally quieting.   
  
"Me either." Cora adds startling Stiles, he nearly forgot her with his focus all on Derek. "They will all love you and they will try monopolizing your time." Cora adds sensing her brother isn't going to elaborate. "They don't deserve you." Cora tacks on as she comes around the table wrapping her arms around Stiles and pressing her face to his neck.   
  
"Oh" Is all Stiles gets out a laugh bubbling up, the reassurance from the two completely eradicating his earlier hurt. "I love you guys." He tells them after a long moment just basking in their warmth. After another long moment Cora pulls away and goes to move the dishes away, this prompts Derek to let go of Stiles and start eating again, glowering at his sister when she tries to take his plate.  
  
Stiles is grinning as Cora starts cleaning up from dinner, he puts the leftovers in the fridge with a sticky note for anyone to eat and then starts pulling out the ingredients for dessert. He has everything he needs for a simple vanilla sponge cake with homemade whipped cream. Stiles texts Isaac and asks him to grab some strawberries on his way home. He doesn't ask Scott knowing he'll forget. They should be getting home just in time for the cake to cool enough for the whipped topping to go on.   
  
Derek finishes eating before the cake is ready to go in the oven and cleans up the last of the mess as Cora disappears. The werewolf takes the bowl and beaters and starts cleaning them after Stiles gets the batter in the pan. Just as he slides the cake in the oven and sets a timer Cora reappears wearing joggers and a sweatshirt, one of many lounge outfits she keeps at his apartment. She drags Stiles to his room and throws some sweats and a sweater at him, he just shrugs and changes into them, he usually does after dinner anyhow.  
  
Cora pulls him onto the bed and arranges him how she wants before pulling her tablet out and a pillow to hold it. Derek comes in already in comfortable lounge pants with no shirt and lays down on Stiles other side making himself comfortable. Cora puts on an episode of Parks and Rec and Stiles is starting to doze half way through it. He knows the wolves will hear the timer and smell if the cake is done so he isn't too concerned about it. He is content and happy in his puppy pile, the only thing that could make it better is if the rest of his adopted family was here.  
  
-b  
  
After the day with the torte Peter starts to notice it more, Stiles' scent on his niece and nephew the most. He isn't around Malia very often but the few occasions that he is he smells Stiles on both her and her girlfriend Kira. Scott and Isaac is where he expects it to be the strongest with Scott and Stiles living together and Isaac living there part time but somehow it's almost nonexistent on Scott, and Isaac smelling only faintly of Stiles.  
  
Peter is infinitely curious about Scott living in the apartment smelling the least like Stiles while his niece and nephew smell like they never leave his side. The worst part about having noticed it other than that he now smells him around town but can't pinpoint him is how his wolf reacts.  
  
Jealousy is something Peter has very rarely had to deal with but he feels it now, he wants to rub his face in that scent and bare his teeth at anyone who has had the chance. Even the deputy that pulled him over for having a broken tail light this morning had smelled faintly of Stiles and Peter reacted aggressively instead of putting on his normal charming façade.  
  
Cora comes into his office around lunch time on Friday and she smells so much like Stiles he can hardly smell her under it. It sours his mood even further than the deputy writing him a ticket. "Couldn't you have showered after seeing your little boyfriend." Peter grouches his eyes landing on the container she is holding and he can't smell what's in it but he just knows he wants to have it.  
  
"I showered at Stiles' and you know I don't swing that way." Cora says unfazed as she seats herself in one of the chairs in front of him kicking her feet on to his desk.  
  
"Why would you be showering at his place?" Peter tries to feign nonchalant as he reigns in his annoyance by pushing her feet off of his desk.   
  
"I crashed there last night along with Derek, it happens rather frequently." Cora tells him her tone implying that he should already know this. He does somewhere in the back of his mind it has registered but until recently it seemed unimportant.   
  
"How often do you stay at Mieczysław Stilinskis apartment?" Peter questioned very curious.  
  
"You know he goes by Stiles, you had better not call him by his first name when you meet him." Cora threatens a growl sliding into her voice. Peter makes a mental note of it being a sensitive subject and plans to find out why. "I end up staying there at least once a week, but I'm there nearly every day same as Derek." She says with a shrug.  
  
Peter hums moving on to his curiosity over the container in her hands. "What's in there?"  
  
"Oh this." Cora says as if she has forgot she is holding it grinning widely as she places it on his desk and pulls a fork from her purse. "Stiles made it last night." Cora shrugs as she pops the top off and the smell of sugar and berries hit his nose. She takes a bite with an exaggerated moan.   
  
Peter's eyes twitches "Did you bring some for your favorite uncle?"   
  
"Oh is uncle Duc here?" Cora questions snickering when he growls in irritation.  
  
"Why are you in my office?" Peter snaps as he watches the desert quickly dwindle in front of him.  
  
"Well I was originally going to give you some but then you were being all snappish so you don't get any. I wouldn't want to reward bad behavior." Cora tells him smirking as he eyes the last bite in the container.  
  
"We both know you love my bad behavior." Peter points out his eyes never leaving the pastry.   
  
"Yeah when it's directed at other people." Cora snaps putting the last of the pastry into her mouth with a vindictive smirk. He growls at her the pen he is holding snapping. Cora just laughs at him as she leaves his office.  
  
-b  
  
Peter looks into Stiles and finds out things but none of them seem to quell his curiosity. He already knows Stiles is the sheriff's son and after some digging he has found out that Stiles supplies the sheriff's department with all of the magical plants they might need. Apparently the human has quite the green thumb when it comes to mystical plants even supplying the Hale emissary with those he uses.  
  
Stiles started writing while he was still in collage and has several successful series out. Though Peter is sure he won't really enjoy a romance novel he still orders the first in Stiles’ most recent series. He tells himself he just wants to nitpick how the supernatural are portrayed but if he's being honest he just want that little bit of contact with something the baker is responsible for.  
  
Peter finds out through snippets of conversation aka eavesdropping on various members of the pack that Cora and Derek both regularly bring groceries to Stiles. The pretense they use is whatever recipe has been requested but since they also appear to buy anything else Stiles might need food wise it hardly holds up. The rest of the wolves and supernaturals that hangout at the apartment also seem to help out food wise but to a lesser degree than his niece and nephew. It's during one of his eavesdropping sessions that he finds out Stiles is more than just a baker he also cooks often for many of the bitten wolves as well as Derek and Cora.  
  
Through some searching on the internet Peter comes across a blog Stiles runs with recipes and videos of his baking. Both Cora and Derek have been guests in videos as well as all of the bitten wolves and supernatural creatures that regularly make an appearance at Stiles' apartment. Derek and Cora are currently fan favorites going by the comments. There appears to be a feud going on with several loyal viewers on whether Stiles is dating Cora or Derek. Half of the local sheriff's department have also made appearances and there are a few who insist he is dating Jordan Perish.  
  
Peter isn't sure how he feels about it but his least favorite videos are those with deputy Perish the same man who pulled him over recently. For the most part he finds the videos amusing, Scott appears in only one video as a guest but occasionally can be seen moving around in the background. Derek and Cora appear on the most videos with Kira following closely behind. Out of them the only one other than Stiles that seems to have more than basic skills in the kitchen is Kira.   
  
In Scott's only appearance he turned the blender on without the lid, Stiles went on about it in a post he made to go along with the video, it's why he has never been invited back on. Both the sheriff himself and Erica have caught something on fire during videos they appear in. Cora, Derek, and Malia all seem much more interested in eating what is being made instead of actually helping.   
  
Most of the videos are an absolute mess though very amusing. It's the posts that go along with them that actually tell anyone how to make anything. They are all very details with substitute ingredients and methods of doing something without a fancy gadget. They also include stories about funny things that happen in the kitchen and things Stiles likes to personally add. The stories while seemingly intimate give very little actual information about Stiles himself or anyone else. It's all very tactful and if Peter weren't looking for that sort of information he probably wouldn't have even noticed.   
  
All in all it leaves him wanting more because despite everything he has found out so far none of it is personal to Stiles and that's the information he desires most.   
  


  
A few weeks later Peter over hears Talia telling Cora to bring Stiles to the Halloween party they are having for the pack. This is the only Halloween he has had any interest in since he was a child.  
  
-b  
  
Stiles is happy as he finishes up his most recent book and sends it off to his editor. He knows it will be returned soon with tons of notes and he will then begin the painstaking process of going over it and making edits and rewrites. It's not all that close to being finished in actuality but he is happy to at least have the first draft done and he can take a couple days away from his desk.  
  
It's Tuesday and he doesn't have any errands to run so he sends a group text to see if anyone wants to participate in a video for his blog. He has an immediate response from Erica inquiring over the recipe he will be featuring.   
  
Stiles decided on the Chocolate torte and he plans on doing the donut like pastry that he still hasn't picked a name for the following day. At the begging of next week he will be doing seasonal work at the bakery and he wants to make sure he has a post ready before hand. He also wants to make some pastries to tide his loved ones over as Halloween is right around the corner and he is going to be up to his elbows in apples.  
  
At the mention of the torte Cora and Derek responded nearly simultaneously causing him to laugh. Closely following are responses from Perish, Kira, and Boyd. Stiles is about to respond when his door is thrown open and Malia prowls in.   
  
"Me and Kira are doing the torte video." Malia announces and Stiles isn't stupid enough to argue with her just texts the group to let them know. Most of the responses are angry but not at him. Kira just sends a string of emoji’s that Stiles can't quite decipher but Malia seems to find highly amusing.  
  
Stiles drags Malia with him to the store for all of the supplies they will need and by the time they get back Kira is waiting for them on the couch watching She-ra while she waits for them. Malia drops the bag she is carrying as soon as they get into the apartment and goes and wraps herself around her girlfriend heavily scenting her. Stiles is annoyed but he finds the action more endearing than anything else so he doesn't comment just picks the bag up and goes to put things away.  
  
All in all this video like many others goes downhill quickly, Kira at least attempts to help in the beginning. It isn't long before Malia is distracting her and instead of helping Kira is licking chocolate of her girlfriend’s fingers. "When did you move on from cooking videos to soft core porn?" Erica asks as she and Boyd come in, her phone is out and she is already snapping pictures of the two while Stiles turns pink at the implication.   
  
"I'm going to have to heavily edit this." Stiles says dejectedly even though he always has to edit a lot out, though usually it doesn't involve a werewolf and a kitsune moaning. Kira turns bright red as if just realizing it’s not just her and Malia in the room. Kira squeaks out a barely audible sorry as she pulls Malia along and heads to the bathroom ignoring Boyd's smirk and Erica's shit eating grin.  
  
"So what the next step?" Erica asks as she and Body step in to take the other couples place. Stiles shrugs and continues with commentary from Erica that she never fails to turn into an innuendo and Boyd is just eating and handing things over when necessary. At one point when they are wrapping up the video Erica grins and smears left over batter on Stiles face. Stiles glowers at her but before he can grab a towel to wipe it off both Erica and Boyd are leaning in and licking at his face.  
  
"Is this really necessary?" Stiles asks red in the face as they finally relent after having removed every last trace from his face, Boyd’s tongue definitely dipped into his mouth for a second.  
  
"Yes, your followers are going to love it." Erica says grinning.  
  
"Definitely." Malia says grinning in return leaning against the counter to leer at them. Kira is next to her clearly having avidly been watching them but her face is still flushed. Stiles assumes he is going to have Scott complaining to him about what they got up to in the bathroom.  
  
Stiles finally gets a towel and wipes at the sticky spots the two betas have left on his face. Looking down at his clothes he realizes he has got stuff all over and that a kitchen towel isn't going to do the trick.  
  
"I'm going to go clean myself up, keep an eye on the oven." Stiles says to a leer and smirk form Erica and Boyd and grinning and blushing from Malia and Kira. Stiles just rolls his eyes at all of their antics and heads to grab a shower.  
  
-b  
  
Derek and Cora show up around dinner time and bring ingredients for Stiles to cook, and Scott and Isaac get off just in time to eat. Stiles eats at the table with Cora, Derek, and Boyd while the rest scramble to get the best spots in the living room. Erica and Malia nearly start fighting over the remote and Stiles has to threaten them with no desert to get them to stop.  
  
"Mom wants you to come to the Halloween party she is throwing." Cora says half way through eating drawing all of the attention to her. Derek growls just as he had last time.  
  
"When is it?" Stiles asks running his hand over Derek's shoulder in an effort to get him to relax.   
  
"The 30th so the kids can go trick or treating the following day." Cora explains and startles a little as Stiles just laughs.  
  
"I'll have to decline." Stiles says and Derek relaxes and starts eating again.  
  
"Why?" Erica calls from the recliner she's taken residence in.  
  
"I'll be working at the bakery starting Monday and I won't have any free time till the day after Halloween." Stiles points out with a shrug and that's when the group remembers how busy he is going to be over the next week.  
  
"Apples" Malia takes time to pull herself away from her food long enough to groan causing everyone to laugh.  
  
"It's only for a week. Then I get a break before it's time for pie." Stiles says cheerfully, he loves the way the bakery smells overwhelmingly of pie during November.   
  
"Mom will be disappointed." Cora says smiling thinking of how annoyed her mother is going to be.  
  
"She's waited this long to have me over she can wait a while longer." Stiles points out as he gets up and distributes seconds to all of the werewolves in the room. Though he is a little disappointed to not be going, at the same time knowing he has to miss it sooths some of the apprehension he has been feeling about the inevitable invitation.  
  
After dinner and dessert Boyd helps with clean up and most of the others scatter off to do their own things. Erica lounges across the now empty couch enjoying having it to herself for a moment. Stiles bids them good night as he heads to his office to write up a post and edit the video for his blog.  
  
-b  
  
The pack is all gathered for a full moon party. Peter is wondering what treat will show up this time, it seems like there is nearly always a pastry from Stiles these days at any gathering and he is determined to finally try some. He can't help his disappointment when Derek shows up with a tray of candy apples. Peter still has every intention of trying one but he was really hoping for something more.   
  
"More apples!" Malia moans in distress as she sees them and Peter notices that neither Derek himself, Cora, or any of the bitten wolves seem happy about the tray of apples. "I don’t want more apples." Malia says petulantly.   
  
"He didn't have time to make anything." Derek growls at her in defense of Stiles.   
  
"I've hardly seen him in days." Isaac complains sad about it, and though Scott doesn't seem particularly bothered by this he does put an arm around his boyfriend trying to console him.   
  
"Is there trouble?" Laura asks slightly worried something has come to Beacon Hills once again to wreak havoc. Peter tenses up at that query though he is sure he would know if something had in fact come to town.  
  
"No." Derek assures her looking like he would prefer it over whatever is keeping Stiles so busy.   
  
"Stiles works at the bakery in town during its busy times, he pretty much only goes home to sleep and shower. It's worse near Christmas, he only works for about a week in October but he practically lives at the bakery for nearly all of December." Cora says as she grabs the tray from Derek and heads to the kitchen with it.  
  
"I wasn't aware the Bakery got so much traffic." Talia says off hand. The tension that Peter has been feeling eases and he pays avid attention to the conversation.  
  
"It doesn't here in town just the normal amount of holiday pick up, but the Bakery ships its baked goods around the state, sometimes farther for special orders. Stiles makes hundreds of gingerbread houses during December." Isaac says wistfully he is a big fan of gingerbread.  
  
"Maybe we'll be seeing you around more then." Talia says hopeful to Derek who just sighs shrugging noncommittally.  
  
"How long has he been working for the Bakery?" Laura asks curious her phone in hand and if Peter had to guess he would say she is pulling up the Bakery online.  
  
"Since sophomore year of collage I think." Scott supplies only to be corrected by Derek.  
  
"Freshman year." Derek says sounding personally affronted as he slumps onto the couch next to Peter. Malia growls at Scott for the innocent mistake and the man does look bashful for it.  
  
"Stiles worked there part time through collage and for two years after he worked full time till his books started getting popular. Now he just works there during busy times." Erica adds from another couch she is lounging on with Boyd.  
  
"Stiles won't be coming to the Halloween party, he's working." Cora announces seeming smug about it as she exits the kitchen making a beeline to where Peter and Derek are sitting and settling between them.  
  
"Is that so?" Talia asks curious.  
  
"He won’t have a day off till after Halloween, and he'll probably spend the first one catching up on some sleep." Cora points out still sounding pleased.  
  
"Another time then." Talia says sounding annoyed but she can hardly argue with the fact that Stiles having to work is a legitimate reason for having to decline. Peter is annoyed as well, all he wants is to try some of Stiles pastries and meet him. He definitely wants to meet him, just so he can get a feel for him and make sure he isn't a danger, at least that's what he keeps telling himself. If he happens to set an alert for when Stiles updates his blog that's no one’s business but Peter's.  
  
-b  
  
The following day Peter is just returning home when his phone pings with an alert for Stiles’ blog. He manages to avoid any lurking family members and heads up to his office anxious to see it. He isn't prepared for it.   
  
Peter can easily guess what his estranged daughter and her girlfriend get up to once they are replaced by Erica and Boyd and he doesn't particularly want to dwell on that. It's the end of the video that has his claws digging into the wood of his desk.   
  
Peter is unprepared for the feeling of jealousy that over takes him for a man he has never even meet. As Peter sits here watching the two betas lick over the man’s face there is no doubt what he is feeling. His claws have dug deep groves into his expensive imported mahogany desk and he struggles to remove them till the video finally ends.   
  
Peter takes the time to read through the written post that goes along with the video. Most of it reads like any other but a few lines are clearly tinged with embarrassment over the werewolves in his company's behavior especially that of Erica and Boyd. He is still feeling jealous but he is able to push it aside some and instead thinks about licking Stiles’ face clean himself, desire shoots through him at the thought.   
  
-b  
  
Peter calls out of work in the office and is at the bakery at seven a.m. when it opens. He orders a muffin and a cup of coffee and is undeniably disappointed when it's fine but has no lingering scent of Stiles. Peter stakes out a small table in a corner with a surprisingly comfortable chair and waits.  
  
Peter goes through three cups of coffee and half the less than desirable muffin before he catches a whiff of Stiles’ scent. It's on an old woman Mr. Baker’s wife as she comes out from the back with a tray of candy apples that she sets up with delicate care in the display tray. Peter watches carefully inspecting each apple. They are nothing like the generic ones that Derek brought to the house. There are delicate designs woven in different confections on each apple, depicting bats, pumpkins, witches, and more. Looking at them Peter understands why Stiles didn't have time to make anything more complicated for the pack each one must have taken tireless work to craft.  
  
Peter orders another coffee and a sandwich at lunch time before leaving and going to the bookshop across the street. Both Mr. and Mrs. Baker are starting to give him suspicions looks. Peter sets up near a window with a clear view into the shop. Peter doesn't leave the book store till late evening and is disappointed when he still sees no sign of Stiles.   
  
When he leaves the shop Peter makes his way to the back of the bakery, to where the employees park so that they don't take up parking spots for customers. Peter is a little distressed to see that Stiles is still driving the same vehicle that he had been when he was in high school by all accounts the thing is only still working by sheer willpower and a lot of duct tape. He is also annoyed that Stiles is still working at the bakery at this late hour.  
  
Confirming that Stiles is still here he contemplates waiting longer but he has no idea how long Stiles will be. Given the little information he has he assumes Stiles won't be leaving the bakery anytime soon despite that it had closed an hour ago and the Bakers had left. Peter sighs running his hand along the driver side of the jeep scenting it appreciating the mixing of their scents together before heading home.

-TBC


	2. Eclairs

Honey Just Put Your Sweet Lips on My Lips  
Chapter 02

Stiles is tired, it's the day before Halloween and he is up earlier than he would like to be. It's nine in the morning but he has work in an hour. He is going in a little later today than he normally would have after having been at the shop till three a.m. finishing up a specialty order.

"Stiles I got your Halloween costume!" Kira shouts excitedly as she comes into the apartment.

"I'm working on Halloween." Stiles points out tiredly as he walks out of his room. 

"Yeah but you can wear it to work so you have to be part of the group costume." Kira tells him and even if Malia wasn't standing behind her looking threatening Stiles still wouldn't have the heart to deny her.

"So what is the theme?" Stiles questions smiling indulgently.

"She-ra!" Kira announces smiling widely and Malia has stopped posturing and wandered off toward the kitchen in search of snacks smiling.

"Cool, can I be Catra?" Stiles asks already knowing the answer and snickering as Malia calls out a no from where she is buried in the fridge.

"Sorry Malia called dibs on Catra, she bit Erica over it." Kira says with a disapproving tone though her smile never leaves.

"Are you going to be Adora than?" Stiles asked once he has manages to stop laughing at the thought of Erica and Malia fighting over who got to be who.

"No Erica is, I'm going as Entrapta!" Kira announces excitedly. 

"Who am I going as than?" Stiles asks yawning.

"Well you get to choose, Erica already claimed Scorpia for Boyd." Kira says and if possible her grin widens further. "So anyone except one of those four is up for grabs."

"Glimmer, definitely." Stiles says without hesitation.

"Erica owes me five bucks." Malia calls from over the sink stuffing her face with the cookies she found hidden in the fridge. Stiles just turns inquiring eyes on Kira.

"Malia said you'd want Glimmer and Erica said Mermista." Kira told him as she starts digging through her bags for the right pieces to hand him. 

"Cora will probably fight someone if she's anyone other than Mermista." Stiles points out.

"That's what I said!" Malia says enthusiastically as she moves away from the sink, she goes right back to hovering over it at a look from Stiles when he sees crumbs falling from her. "Sorry." She calls softly.

"What about Derek?" Kira asks looking contemplative.

"You should let the big guy pick who he wants to go as. Though he will probably be disappointed over not getting to go as Mermista. Cora might let him if she's feeling nice." Stiles says with a shrug. "Let Isaac pick before Scott though." Stiles says knowing his friend won't mind but it'll keep Isaac happy not being last. 

"Will do." Kira tells him happily before she starts frowning. "Malia you are getting crumbs everywhere!" Stiles sighs and let's Kira scold her girlfriend while he goes and gets ready for the day.

-b

"You're wearing long sleeves under it" Malia asks with a pout as Stiles comes into the livingroom.

"I always have sleeves on." Stiles points out unconcerned.

"Glimmer doesn't have sleeves though." Malia says pouting.

"She also doesn't have tattoos and scars but I prefer to be comfortable, Glimmer would want me to be comfortable. I'd freeze if I just went out in what Kira gave me to wear." Stiles says reasonably and it's true it's only October but it's getting cold out fast.

"The continuity of the costumes is at stake!" Malia says dramatically and Stiles is pretty sure that Erica has something to do with this.

"Did you make another bet with Erica?" Stiles asks eyeing her suspiciously he is too tired to be dealing with pageantry. 

"Yes she did." Kira supplies looking unamused as she hands Stiles a cup of coffee. 

"Kira!" Malia shrieks indignantly at the betrayal. 

"Well you're not winning this one." Stiles announces as he downs his coffee. He gives both women a brief hug being scented by Malia before he is out the door and off to work.

-b

Stiles is not happy Mrs. Baker has forced her husband to hire someone to assist in the kitchen given the sheer amount they are working on this year. While Stiles appreciates the thought, it is not going well. The aforementioned assistance is causing more harm than good.

Today alone Greenberg has knocked over a tray of apples that had already been decorated, Stiles is just thankful they were pretty simple and not the more detailed ones he has been working on today. He manages to break two cartons of eggs for a cake that was special ordered. Burned his hand on the stove and dumped an entire pot full of warmed caramel all over the place. Stiles is trying to work around it but he has definitely managed to step in it judging by the way his shoes are sticking to the floor.

On top of that Stiles is bone tired form the late nights he has been pulling and he has to do it again tonight. Stiles finishes up with a batch of apples he is working on before melting down some chocolates for details on the next batch. He is just pouring the chocolate into molds when Mrs. Backer comes in back.

"Cora is here for you dear, why don’t you go on break." Mrs. Backer says kindly as she takes over.

"Thanks." Stiles tells her smiling appreciatively as he grabs two large boxes from a nearby counter that luckily hadn't gotten damaged during the chaos of the afternoon. 

"Hey Cora." Stiles says smiling before laughing at her fake mustache.

"How did you end up as Seahwak?" Stiles questions grinning as he hands her the two boxes and she passes him a cup of coffee from the fancy place by her work. Stiles will never buy form there because he can't imagine paying that much for coffee but he is always please when Cora or Derek bring him one. "Thank you" He groans out as he takes a sip.

"I didn't want to deal with Derek pouting all night so I let him be Mermista, she is his favorite." Cora says shrugging. "I was feeling magnanimous." She tells him but her smile turns into a smirk.

"You wanted to see Derek in a crop top and harem pants." Stiles laughs as he grabs two scones and comes around the counter so they can grab a seat together.

"Like you don't." Cora scoffs as she imagines the scene. "I'll be sure to take pictures." She says around a mouthful of scone. "This isn't bad but it's not one of yours." Cora pouts.

"They taste exactly the same when I make them." Stiles says with a slight flush.

Cora ignores him, he isn't being honest. "More candy apples?" Cora asks indicating the boxes. 

"Yeah." Stiles says laughing at her barely concealed disappointment. "Just two more days and then I'll make you all the good stuff." Stiles reassures her smiling fondly.

"We'll just be happy to have you around again, I've missed you." Cora says squeezing his hand more to scent mark him than any sort of need for reassurance.

"You slept in my bed two nights ago." Stiles jokes but runs his thumb over her pulse point to scent her back.

"Not the same." Cora says petulantly. They remain silent for a few minutes drinking their coffees and eating scones. Cora opens her mouth to say something but is cut off by a crash coming from the kitchen.

"Not again!" Stiles says in agitation letting his head fall to the table for a brief moment before he is rising. "I have to get back to work. Have fun at the party." Stiles says giving her a quick hug before storming into the kitchen to assess the damage.

-b

Peter is less than impressed with the Halloween party he is ordered to attend, he lost all interest in the event as soon as he heard Stiles wouldn't be in attendance. He has stopped by the bakery every day since his first visit but Stiles has never left the back room, at least not while Peter is there. Peter has attempted to get some information on Stiles form the Bakers and their one cashier that works up front but now anytime he goes in he gets suspicious glances from them and no information.

Peter sits in an armchair off to the side of the room drinking scotch and trying his best to ignore the majority of the pack and their children. Talia has already cornered him to complain about his costume just as she has done every year. Peter is dressed as a pirate, eye patch, open billowing white shirt, tight pants and boots with a sword, the same exact costume he has worn every year, he refuses to pick out something new.

Peter has his phone out scrolling through Stiles' blog when Cora shows up with two large boxes that smell like the bakery and a hint of Stiles. Cora is immediately surrounded by several members of the pack avid to see what is in the boxes. 

"It's just more candy apples." Cora says with an eye roll as she hands them off to her father and makes her way to a chair next to Peter. 

Peter eyes her taking in her appearance, before scoffing. "There is only room for one pirate in this family." 

"Seahawk isn't a pirate, how dare you." Cora scoffs back hand over her heart in mock offense, before she starts twisting one end of her mustache.

"Am I supposed to know who that is?" Peter questions one eyebrow raised.

"If you are going to stalk my friend you probably should, he likes him." Cora says nonchalant. 

"I don't know what you are speaking off." Peter scoffs again taking a sip of his whiskey. 

"Yes clearly because your scent wasn't at the bakery or on his jeep recently." Cora accuses with a pointed look. 

"Nothing wrong with stopping by the bakery for breakfast." Peter says indifferent.

"Leave Stiles alone." Derek growls lowly from next to him and Peter is getting real tired of his family members creeping up on him, that is his thing.

"Dear nephew I know your mother taught you to share your toys." Peter says with a smirk. Derek growls again and opens his mouth to speak when Talia spots him. 

"Derek where have you been? Is that a crop top?" Talia asks heading toward them. Derek glares at Peter one last time before stalking off to avoid his mother. Peter snickers to himself before catching the glare Cora is directing at him.

"What?" Peter asks annoyed.

"Stiles is not a toy." Cora states firmly. Peter for once is at a loss for words. Cora normally finds it delightful when he teases Derek however he seems to have crossed a line.

"Stiles is not a toy." Peter eventually parrots back to her when she doesn't release him from her glare.

"Make sure you remember that." Cora says hard, with a look that reminds Peter of why at one point he had thought about training her to be the next left hand. 

"I will." Peter says softly and Cora remains staring at him for a few moments longer before she must see what she wants because she just nods and goes back to playing with her mustache. They sit there for a long time just observing their family members filled with boisterous holiday spirit.

"Have you seen these?" Peter hears Laura say with a squeal of delight form the kitchen and tunes in.

"They are gorgeous." Peter and Talia's eldest sister Margot says voice besotted. Peter wanders toward the kitchen to go see what has the two gushing he can hear them calling other members close. Cora is right behind him making her way into the kitchen drawn by her sister.

"Cora you said they were just candy apples." Laura says accusingly as she spots her younger sister.

"Honestly I figured they were plain, he didn't say he made special ones." Cora says as she makes her way over. Erica and Malia barge into the kitchen followed closely by Derek.

"Some of them have names." Margot says pulling at a small tag to read it. "Derek" she says aloud and Derek is there grabbing the cellophane wrapped apple close as if to guard it from his family. Derek stalks away despite protest from several family members and disappears with his apple. Cora, Malia, and Erica are out right laughing at his antics as they grab the apples with their names. 

Peter watches as they unwrap their apples and has to admire the details. They are as detailed if not more so than the ones h had seen Mrs. Baker putting in the display case. Malia's apple features an ultra-realistic coyote while Erica’s and Cora's both have wolves. 

Malia's is depicted chasing a deer beneath a full moon, she is clearly delighted and immediately takes a bite over the deer. Erica’s apple has a wolf and a ballerina on the other side in some complicated pose and Cora's has a figure with a camera capturing the wolf in all its majestic grace.

"Those must have taken forever, they're gorgeous." Laura says with some jealousy in her voice because while the one she holds is just as beautiful it is not nearly as personal.

"Yeah they are." Cora agrees grinning. 

Peter grabs one of the non-labeled ones a large wolf running through a stream with spun sugar bars around the top to look like they are flying. He crunches one of the bats before making his exit, the room filled with to many happy excited smells. Peter fights the urge to go stalk the man who put so much effort into taking care of his pack. A man that a majority of his pack hardly knew existed until recently, himself included.

Peter finds Derek out on the wraparound porch holding his apple up to a lantern so he can get a good look at it. He sits on one of the old rocking chairs his great grandfather made that has survived the pack and examines Derek's apple. Derek's like everyone else has an intricate wolf but it also has personal details a basketball and a chess piece and his wolf is eating some sort of pastry, he seems delighted and enthralled with it. There is love in his eyes and it tightens something painful in Peter's chest.

"Do you love him?" Peter questions before he can stop himself and Derek's entire body goes rigged. 

"What?" Derek asks softly like he isn't sure he heard his uncle right.

"Stiles do you love him?" Peter asks because he has to know, his growing infatuation with a man he has never meet could become a real problem if the answer is yes. Peter is selfish he knows this and he tries to be better when it comes to his family but he still hopes the answer is no.

Derek looks frustrated but he doesn't answer right away takes his time to think about it and sits a cross form Peter. "I love him." Derek admits careful and Peter feels like all the air has been punched out of him. "But I'm not in love with him." Derek says quietly like admitting that is difficult but Peter is ecstatic to hear it. "He's my best friend, he knows me better than anyone." Derek says like he is trying to explain it before stopping and seeming to remember that he isn't a fan of his uncles interest and he doesn’t owe him any explanations. "Why are you so interested?" Derek asks going on alert.

Peter's first instinct is to use sarcasm but he is in a decidedly magnanimous mood after hearing that Derek is not in love with Stiles so he goes with a bit of truth. "I find myself deeply curious about him." Peter says pausing and leaning just a little closer to Derek and sniffing trying to pick up the humans scent and finding very little trace of it. "I like his scent." Peter says frowning at the lack of it.

"He's been keeping weird hours because of the bakery." Derek offers up with a sullen tone as if he has to explain why he doesn't smell more like Stiles. Peter hums but says nothing more just sits with his nephew in silence for a few minutes before Derek breaks it.

"You can be curious but don't hurt him and maybe introduce yourself instead of stalking him." Derek says like saying the words causes him physical pain. Given his track record with talking about feelings Peter recons they just might.

"Maybe you could arrange an introduction?" Peter tries with a charming smile that has not worked on Derek since he was young and naive. 

"Not a chance." Derek scowls he has given as much as he ever will when it comes to Stiles and taking his apple he heads back into the house. Peter watches his nephew leave crunching another bat between his teeth enjoying the sound.

-b

Stiles gets off work at quarter till eleven on Halloween, he is exhausted hardly remembering the drive home. When he stumbles into the apartment it's full of people but they are all his people so at least he doesn't feel the need to panic. The one time in college when Scott decided to throw a party without giving Stiles a heads up had not ended well. The wolves are surrounding him before he fully closes the door.

"Missed you guys too." Stiles says muffled from where his face is pressed into Boyd's chest, he is pretty sure Derek is the one pressed to his back while most everyone tries to fit in close.

"I missed you too but I'm going to wait till I don't have to fight to hug you." Kira announces from the kitchen and Stiles can't actually see her but she sounds gleeful so he attempts to give her a thumbs up. 

There's some struggling among the tight knot of people around him vying for a good position but other than that no one moves for a long time. Stiles is close to nodding off by the time they start moving away Derek, Cora, and Malia staying close.

"We waited for you to watch The Nightmare Before Christmas." Kira tells him cheerily, always so full of energy as she slides in by Malia to hug him.

"Thanks but I have to take a shower before anything else. I feel gross." Stiles frowns tugging at the sleeve of his shirt, that's definitely flour and butter.

"We can finish watching Halloween till you come out." Kira says as she pulls away and heads over to shove Scott over on the couch Malia following her.

Stiles tries to pull away from Cora and Derek but it's like they've been glued to him. "Come on guys I need to shower." Stiles whines and moves to pull at the fake mustache that Cora is wearing. That at least gets her to relent her hold on him as she goes to defend it.

"How dear you go after Seahawk jr." Cora gasps dramatically before running her finger over it to assure it's intact.

"She hasn't taken it off since she put it on yesterday." Derek murmurs face pressed against Stiles hair.

"I'm pretty sure she showered with it on!" Malia announce from where she is sprawled across her girlfriend. Stiles eyes Cora's mustache wondering if this is going to be a thing, like the time she wore cowboy boots and a cowboy hat for an entire year but she quickly covers it scurrying over to wedge herself between Boyd and Erica. Erica just starts complimenting her on Seahawk jr. Stiles is too tired for their shenanigans right now.

"Go shower." Derek finally let’s go and lightly pushes him in the direction of the bathroom. Stiles waves a distracted hand at him in thanks before disappearing to do just that. 

-b

Stiles is wearing his most comfortable sweats and sweater he had gotten last Christmas from Cora both of which are cashmere and he hadn't dared asked the price. Stiles is running hands over his own covered stomach admiring the softness when he walks into the living room. All the furniture has been pushed about while he was in the shower and all of the pillows and blankets stored in various spots around the apartment are now in the middle of the floor in front of the tv.

Stiles smiles as he stops to watch his people all together in a puppy pile with popcorn. Cora and Derek are in the middle, the obvious space between them intended for Stiles. Malia and Kira are below them closer to the TV Malia with one hand on Derek's ankle and the other on Kira who is avidly watching the movie while distractedly putting popcorn in Malia's mouth. Erica and Boyd are on Cora's other side. Erica pressed close to Cora's back and Boyd to her's while Boyd's longer legs allow him to press his foot to Kira's shin. Scott and Isaac take up Derek's free side with Isaac's face pressed into Derek's side because he doesn't like many scary movies, Derek has an arm around him in comfort. Scott is sitting next to him leg pressed to Isaac's back hand on his hip but is mostly watching the movie, he hardly gets in on puppy piles always on the outskirts. Even after all of these years Scott has never really gotten in tune with his wolf.

"Stiles come lay down!" Malia demands and Scott takes his eyes away from the TV for long enough to chuck a handful of popcorn at him from the bowl near him.

"You are cleaning that up." Stiles says with a glare that is ruined by the yawn that breaks free.

"I will." Scott assures but he is distracted again by the TV. 

Stiles sighs picking up the pieces and tossing them in the trash ignoring the growl someone sends Scott's way. He picks his way around the furniture, checks that they haven't blocked the door and then walks to the spot between Cora and Derek and just sort of collapses. There's an 'ophing' sound from one of the wolves, Stiles isn't sure which as he undoubtedly elbows someone. Derek and Cora curl to him and in turn the others closer to them, Malia just lays across his legs and hands him a bowl of popcorn with the spice and cheese flavor no one else but him and Jordan like. 

Stiles happily stuffs his face for a few minutes before placing the bowl a few feet away from the pile. He is snuggling into Cora and Derek one of Erica's hands in his hair petting as Kira puts The Nightmare Before Christmas on. 

Stiles is near dozing when the apartment door opens and he lazily flips his eyes up to see his dad and Parish both still in uniform come in. They lock the door and deposit their belts and boots near it before taking up residence on the floor above the center of the puppy pile. Stiles makes a little wave at the two of them some of the others doing the same. John just smiles down at him one of his hands petting at Stiles' hair, Erica had stopped petting his hair before he started dosing and her hand is absently flopped across his neck. Perish returns the little wave picking up Stiles' discarded popcorn and eats what is left while they finish watching the movie. Stiles passes out completely before the end to tired and content to stay awake.

\- b

When Stiles wakes up the next morning he is still laying on the pillows covering his floor and half the wolves are still here. It's raining he can hear the beat of it against the windows and feel the ache from it in his bones. He curls closer to Cora sliding his hands under the hem of her shirt to warm them on her supernaturally hot skin.

"S'op" Cora mumbles out still mostly a sleep pulling away slightly to get away from his icy fingers. 

"But you're warm." Stiles croons against her shoulder fingers following her as she move.

"'Erek." Cora grumbles and then whines because Derek isn't just pulling Stiles' hands away he is rolling him and pulling the human into his warmth. Stiles sighs contentedly as he slides his fingers under Derek's shirt instead. Derek flinches at the first cold touch but then relaxes again snuffling at Stiles hair like a truffle pig. Cora grumbles out some choice words before curling against Stiles' back and going back to sleep her fake mustache still on and tickling the back of Stiles' neck as he too drifts.

-b

When Stiles wakes again he is alone on the floor covered in several blankets. Blinking blurrily at the muted light coming in through the window he groans stretching, he is still tired. There is chuckling and the sound of something sizzling in a pan and Stiles smiles fondly.

"Hey dad." Stiles calls softly stretching again and shoving the blankets off. He regrets it instantly, quickly grabbing one to wrap around him. "Why's it so cold?" Stiles asks as he sits up.

"Cold front came in, and the building heat went out about three hours ago, landlord says he's on it." John sounds like he doubts the landlord is on it and Stiles has definite doubts as well. The man doesn't live in the building so often times when things break they don't get fixed quickly. John has been on him for the last few years to move somewhere better but Stiles lives comfortably most of the time in this apartment and he is not willing to give that up just because his landlord is inconvenient. John gives him a knowing look from the kitchen where he is cooking what Stiles assumes is bacon from the smell.

"That better be turkey bacon." Stiles eyes his father suspiciously as he gets up and makes his way to the stove. He aborts that mission with a hiss as he steps off the pillows and blankets and his feet touch the cold floor and instead sits on the couch pressed closest to the kitchen counter his feet tucked under him.

John just snorts and shows Stiles the package confirming that it is turkey bacon, he is not stupid he knows it never ends well when he tries to sneak real bacon. Stiles turns on the TV but watches his dad cook one of the only things the man actually knows how to make. Stiles yawns as his dad brings him a plate and the two of them just sit contentedly eating for a while. 

"Jordan is bringing over a space heater form the station but if the heat isn't back on by tomorrow I want you to stay somewhere else. Come home or stay with someone, I just don't want you getting sick again." John says firmly and Stiles shuddered remember the pneumonia he got sick with last year.

"Yeah I will." Stiles says but he knows he probably won’t, not unless it's been a few days, he doesn't sleep well in unfamiliar places nor in his childhood home not since he was a teenager. John grunts but let's the subject drop for now as he takes the remote and switches it to some baseball movie they've seen a hundred times.

-b

Peter is at a loss for how to organically introduce himself to Stiles. As far as he knows the man doesn't work at the bakery again for another two and a half weeks and he doesn't want to wait that long if he doesn't have to. Plus he would have to deal with the Backers, who are already weary of him, if he tries meeting the man there, he would rather not have their suspicions getting in the way.

Peter is just leaving for the day, he is in the elevator with Cora and Derek and two other employees that he is as polite as he needs to be with but doesn't know when Derek groans. Cora leans against her brother’s shoulder and makes a displeased noise a cross between a growl and a hiss. The two humans eye the siblings warily but at a pointed glare from Peter duck their heads and get off on a floor they hadn't been heading to.

"What seems to be the problem?" Peter asks flicking through his own phone to make sure he didn't somehow miss any pack related business.

"Scott just texted the heats still out in his building." Cora says her tone very annoyed. Peter just raises an eye brow not really seeing why they care if the cold really bothers them they can just stay at their homes for the night. 

"It happened 6 times last year, the landlord claimed he fixed it. Clearly that was a lie. Stiles needs to move to a better place." Cora complains while Derek just makes grumbling noises while texting rapidly with someone. 

Derek starts grumbling again as the elevator opens and Laura and her fiancé get on eyeing her siblings curiously. They ignore her and Peter just shrugs when she looks to him for answers. "What's wrong with you two?" Laura questions leaning against the back wall.

"Stiles is being stubborn." Derek says angrily eyes flashing.

"Scott is staying with Isaac but Stiles says he doesn't want to put his dad out, which is code for can’t actually get any sleep in his old room, so he's going to stay at the apartment." Cora says not as angrily as Derek but her annoyance is very clear. 

"He's going to get sick again." Derek whines a little and Peter gets what all the fuss is about now.

"Why don't you bring him to the house?" Laura beams her face practically splitting in half and they can all smell her excitement at the prospect of finally meeting Stiles. Peter likes the sound of Stiles in their home but not so much sharing him with the rest of the pack. 

Cora and Derek both look like they are going to argue but Laura isn't paying attention to them rapidly texting on her phone. Her phone chimes and she is smiling even wider, Peter doesn’t know how it is physically possible. "Mom insists!" She announces shoving her phone toward her siblings as proof.

Cora and Derek both groan because there is no plausible way of Stiles avoiding this without offending Talia Hale. They share a sharp look before they both blurt out the same thing. "You're telling Stiles." They both glower at Laura again before grumbling at each other some more and Peter just watches because he can relax about organically meeting Stiles for the first time. 

"It's your turn." Derek growls as the elevator finally reaches the underground parking garage. 

"I told him when that Windingo damaged Roscoe, so you have to do it." Cora says confidently heading toward her car not bothering to acknowledge anyone but her brother. Peter and Laura both follow listening to the two as they make their way to their cars. Matt ignores them with a shake of his head at his fiancé as he hurries ahead to start his car. 

"That was two years ago when are you going to stop using that?" Derek grits out standing next to his car but not getting in.

"Never!" Cora answers vehemently eyes flashing again but ignores her sisters reprimand as she continues. "He was devastated, he cried for a week when the mechanic told him he should put Roscoe down." Peter is very confused about the emotional attachment Stiles appears to have for his jeep at least he hopes they are talking about the jeep he isn't sure any more.

"I got Roscoe fixed, he was delighted you can't seriously hold this over me forever." Derek argues looking distraught.

"You got the credit for fixing him now any time I try to break bad new to him he automatically assumes something has happen to that scrap pile he calls a vehicle." Cora is pacing in front of her brother keys swinging from her fingers in agitation. 

"It wasn't even my fault." Derek is petulant and pouting again.

"Wasn't it though?" Cora stops to give her brother a mocking look.

"Fine I'll tell him." Derek grumbled shrinking away from his younger sister just reaffirming again that he would never be the alpha. 

"Is it really so bad having Stiles to the house. You made it seem like he would like to meet us?" Laura asks confused and this seems to pull all the air out of her younger siblings. 

"It's not that he doesn't want to meet you all, but staying the night in the pack house when first meeting everyone would be a lot for anyone to handle." Cora supplies moving to bump her arm against Derek’s in apology. 

"Apparently it's stressing you out as well." Peter says eyeing his niece suspiciously because he can tell there is more she isn't telling them. Cora just offers him a rude gesture that he rolls his eyes at.

"Oh." Laura says in understanding. 

"We should go collect Stiles, can't leave him to his own devices or he'll let himself get sick again." Cora says sighing and getting in her own car. Peter is only half paying attention now.

"See you all at home." Laura says back to excited before they all separate to their own vehicles. Cora and Derek heading in one direction towards the center of town while Peter and Laura's vehicles head toward home.

-

"What?" Stiles asks staring at Cora and Derek like they've lost their minds. Neither one of them looks impressed and he can't blame them he knows he looks ridiculous from his cocoon of blankets. The space heater Jordan had brought over turned as high as it will go.

"Mom wants you to stay at the house till your heat is fixed." Derek says again pouting when the pointed look he shoots Cora gets him nowhere.

"Why would you tell your mom about my heating problems?" Stiles whines a little as a shiver shakes through him, somewhere the integrity of his cocoon is compromised.

"Laura told her." Cora supplies apologetically finally deeming to help her brother as she grabs a bag from the closet and starts throwing stuff in it.

"You're just going to get sick again if you stay here." Derek says as he starts trying to unravel Stiles form his blankets. Stiles resists as much as he can when he can hardly move trying to wiggle toward the other side of the bed. He gets about half an inch before Derek gets a structural blanket that just unravels all of them.

"You monster!" Stiles shrikes trying to pull the blankets back as he shivers the space heater isn't doing anything at this point, just glowing pathetically off to the side. Derek wins the blankets and Stiles is sorely tempted to use magic to get them back but that's not the kind of magic he excels at. Plus last time he tried something like that he slammed Scott into the wall instead of retrieving his coffee mug. 

So instead Stiles pouts as Cora hands him pants and a sweater and he mumbles complaints as he switches out of his pajamas. Derek pulls a warm hat over Stiles’ hair, the one he himself has been wearing and bundles Stiles into his own jacket. Derek loosely wraps a couple of blankets around Stiles' shoulders before depositing him on the couch. Stiles pouts but doesn't make any more protests at least not for now. It's only early November and it should be getting cold but it shouldn't be this cold, not yet.

"Don't forget my laptop." Stiles says as Cora drops his warmer shoes in front of him along with the bag she has been throwing clothes in. 

"Derek's getting it." Cora leans into him wrapping around him and the blanket to help warm him up.

"Space heater?"

"Off?"

"Windows?"

"All checked. Turned off all the electronics in Scott's room too."

"The eclairs in the fridge?" 

"When did you make eclairs" Cora asks moving, Stiles let's out a protest but she is already across the room.

"This afternoon when the space heater was actually working and the sun was still up and doing it’s job." Stiles' teeth chatter and he clenches his jaw to stop them.

"Eclairs?" Derek asks as he comes out with Stiles' laptop over his shoulder, he is bundled up in Stiles' coat. It looks like it might groan in protest at any moment stretched to it's limits tight over thick muscle. Stiles starts to laugh but his teeth start chattering again.

"Why is it so cold, it shouldn't be this cold yet." Stiles groans. 

"Come on we've got the Eclairs, when we get to the house we'll set you up in front of the fire place. That'll help you warm up in no time." Cora tells him grabbing two of the large containers and making her way to the door.

"There's a fire place?" Stiles asks, surprised as he starts putting his shoes on.

"Yeah, the main part of the house has been around since before central heating was a thing." Cora says, waiting patiently as her brother slings the duffle over his shoulder and grabs the last large container and two smaller ones. 

Stiles asks after a few more things and when he is assured that they are all packed he finally leaves his blankets to puddle on the couch sliding his laptop bag over his shoulder and follows them out. Cora locks the door with minor difficulty Stiles refusing to remove his hands from his pockets where they are warm to help.

-b

Peter slinks around the house as he waits for Cora and Derek to show up with their guest. It's unusually quiet in the house for him having just gotten off work but him, Laura, Cora, and Derek had all been working late. Laura keeps to the ground floor spaces not even pretending that she isn't waiting for Cora and Derek to bring Stiles home. He can hear her on the phone talking excitedly to Matt who doesn't live in the pack house yet.

Peter is in the sunroom looking through any texts he has received since he last checked and replying when necessary. He opens a news app on his phone but he can't focus on any of the words. Peter is distracted with anticipation, has been waiting to meet Stiles since Isaac and Scott showed up with pastries all those weeks ago.

Peter gives up the pretense of even looking at his phone when he hears Cora and Derek's cars park in front of the house. He zeros in on Stiles' heartbeat easily, knowing his family's well enough he doesn’t even have to think about it. It's fast, faster than seems normal but it matches the one he has heard at the bakery. Peter has to smother the urge to chase it down like prey, to fit his teeth around Stiles neck, he has impeccable self-control. Regardless of what Malia has been telling people.

Peter continues to keep track of Stiles' heart as he is lead through the house and left by himself. He waits till he tracks his niece and nephew to the kitchen before he makes his way toward Stiles. Peter enters the living room just in time to hear Laura gushing, how could he have forgot about Laura. 

Peter doesn't have a good view of Stiles just the back of his head. Peter can smell him, though Cora and Derek's scents are heavily mixed with his own. Peter growls when Laura puts her scent on Stiles. In this moment Peter wants nothing more than to rub himself all over Stiles to wipe out any scent other than his on the man. 

-b

When they get to the Hale house Stiles is understandably nervous. He has seen it from the outside when he was younger but hasn't bothered to go near it in years. He has no reason to Derek may live here full time and Cora may stay here sometimes when she isn't in her own apartment but they spend most of their time where ever Stiles is. 

Cora leads them into the house, beautiful hardwood everywhere. It's clearly old architecture groves and dents from werewolves and humans alike over the decades. You can hardly tell there was ever a fire, there hadn't ended up being much damage the fire going just long enough for the Hale's to get proof against Kate Argent.

Stiles takes it in as much as he can while being quickly lead farther into the house more pleased than anything by the warmth of the home. Cora stops in a large living room several plush couches throughout and a large fireplace that takes up half a wall is bright with a crackling fire. She sets the eclairs on one of the couches before grabbing several pillows and a blanket and pushing Stiles down in front of the fireplace. 

Stiles almost wants to protest because she is picking up the eclairs and disappearing Derek following after her. They are just leaving Stiles alone in their home. Stiles doesn't call them back though, just melts into the warmth of the fire, mumbling a slight complaint at being left so suddenly. It's not long before he is stripping off Derek's jacket because as nice as it is the fire with the jacket is just too much.

Stiles is sprawled out and relaxed despite himself. It's pretty late in the evening so he figures it's okay, that he doesn't have to be on alert for any stray Hales. Stiles flails a little when suddenly someone is standing between him and the fire.

"You are adorable!" The woman declares gracefully folding her limbs until she is sitting cross legged in front of him. Stiles flushes confused that the woman is talking about him. "No wonder Derek and Cora have been keeping you all to themselves." A hand reaches out and she is running it along his cheek like they haven't just met. 

Stiles recognizes her as a Hale but he still pulls back slightly because she is still unfamiliar. "Being a bit forward aren't we Laura?" Someone calls from behind them voice low almost a growl. Laura snatches her hand back and glares at the man behind them.

"Stop lurking Uncle Peter." Laura growls glaring. Stiles blinks owlishly craning his neck to get a look at the infamous Uncle Peter. Stiles would like to be able to claim that he doesn't stare but that would be a bold face lie as he takes in the devastatingly handsome man behind him. He doesn't have long to look before Cora and Derek are both back and crowding into his space. 

Derek and Cora both growl in warning at their sister and uncle, Laura is surprise at the action while Peter just looks bored with their behavior. "You okay?" Cora asks continuing to eye her family members suspiciously.

"Yeah fine." Stiles answers form where his face has been pressed into her shoulder.

"Your heart rate is elevated."

"Oh." Stiles flushes hotly because while some of that is surprise part of it definitely has to deal with his examination of Peter Hale, he has a type, a well-known to his friends type. Cora snickers and he can practically feel Derek frowning at the back of his head. 

"Let's get you up to bed." Derek says and he is definitely frowning Stiles can hear it.

"Mom made up one of the guest rooms for him." Laura supplies standing, her eyes don't leave them examining their unexpected interaction. 

"He can just sleep in my room." Derek says and Stiles let's out a little sigh of relief because he really doesn't sleep well in unfamiliar places.

"Nonsense he's our guest and mom wants him to sleep in the guest room not your musty bedroom." Laura says haughtily.

"My bedroom isn't musty." Is Derek's argument and Stiles can't help but crack a small laugh at his tone. 

"Mom said to put him in the guest room. He will be fine without the two of you crowding him for one night." Laura says her tone is just this side of aggressive and Stiles vaguely remembers Cora once mentioning that she was next in line to be alpha. "Do you want me to go get mom?" She asks like a threat, both Cora and Derek bristle.

"I can sleep in the guest room it's one night I'm sure it will be fine." Stiles says nervously ignoring Cora's efforts to shush him.

"See all settled." Laura says smiling widely at her siblings she isn't fooling anyone Stiles can tell she is just trying to win him over. "Come on I'll show you to your room, you can meet everyone in the morning it's late." Laura says waiting for him to get up she throws a pointed look behind them and Stiles can hear Peter scoff but he must leave because her focus comes back to him.

-b

Peter scoffs at Laura, not amused with her alpha act. It isn't as bad as when she first found out she was in line to be her mother's successor, having been put in her place on several occasions but she still tries to alpha all of them from time to time. Peter gives a fleeting look to Stiles full view obscured from his vision by his niece and nephew. 

Peter is surprised that seeing Cora and Derek wrapped around Stiles doesn't cause jealousy to flare, not like it had when Laura reached out and mixed her scent onto Stiles’ skin. He had wanted to tear her away from him take the man and rub his own scent all over till there was nothing but his and Stiles’ scents. Heat pulls in his stomach at the implication that he is the cause of Stiles’ racing heart, he wants to make it go faster. 

Peter only gets a brief glimpse at his prey, whiskey eyes locking on him briefly before his view was being obscured. Stiles is just as attractive as he is in his blog maybe even more so. Peter briefly thinks to argue with Laura but he is tired and Stiles will likely be here for a few days, will definitely be here for a few days if Peter has any say so he wanders off. He'll meet Stiles officially in the morning, plenty of time to get to know him. 

Peter makes his way into the kitchen and sniffs out the pastries that have been left in the fridge by Cora and Derek. He takes one of the smaller boxes, and heads to his own rooms which, other than his office on the second floor, is the entirety of the basement of the main house. Peter locks the door leading down into his den making his way to the small kitchenette to one side placing the box on the table there. 

Opening the box he sucks in a breath at the shear amount of pastries in the box, it's stuffed full. Eclairs, lots of them and judging by the smells several different flavors all of them with a hint of Stiles' scent mixed in. Peter isn't sure where to start, with the dark chocolate covered one that smells like coffee or a white chocolate covered one that smells like strawberries. He is practically salivating with his indecision. 

Peter picks up one covered in milk chocolate that smells like mint and bites into it practically moaning. It's light and airy with a perfect velvet textured mint flavored cream and Peter has devoured the entire thing before he really has a chance to savor it.

Peter bemoans every pastry from Stiles he has ever missed out on, his family's enjoyment making even more scene now that he has finally gotten to try one. Making any food up to werewolf standards especially when one isn't a werewolf is nearly impossible but Stiles appears to excel at it. 

Peter eats one of every eclair variation before he is forcing himself to stop with the promise of more in the morning. He deposits the rest of the container into his fridge with a last longing look before he is getting ready for bed. 

-b

Stiles frowns as he gets up disentangling himself from Cora and Derek who stand as well. "Lead the way." Stiles gives Laura a smile but it's strained he doesn't care for the way she tries to alpha her two siblings. Stiles scoops up his computer bag Derek still has the duffle with his things and grabs Derek coat off the floor. 

Derek and Cora follow behind keeping close to Stiles as Laura leads him through the house making idle chitchat about it. Stiles makes the appropriate noises in response but doesn't really register anything the woman says till she is showing him the guest room. She is looking at him expectantly and it takes him a moment to figure out what she is waiting for.

"It's great thanks." Stiles says and Laura beams but doesn't leave turning her eyes to her siblings.

"We can get ourselves to bed Laura!" Cora looks like she might flash her eyes and Derek looks like he would rather be anywhere but here. Derek just nudges Stiles into the room while the two sisters argue tones going hushed. Stiles would be envious of werewolf hearing except he is pretty sure he doesn’t actually want to hear their pissing contest.

Derek sighs clearly annoyed and sprawls out on the bed dragging Stiles down with him. "This happen a lot?" Stiles lets the laptop bag drop to the side of the bed as he rests his head on Derek's shoulder. 

"Not as often as it used to." Derek curls closer pressing his cheek against Stiles’ forehead. They stay there contentedly for a long while till the two sisters finish their fight and attention is drawn to them.

"Awe that's so cute." Laura practically squeals and even Stiles cringes a little at the pitch. There is a flash form Laura's phone and Derek growls disturbing Stiles’ comfort to get up and try and take the phone.

"You alright." Stiles asks Cora as he sits up leaning against her when she sits next to him she still looks angry.

"Fine." Cora continues when Stiles just bumps their shoulders together. "She just gets so bossy she isn't alpha yet. God it's so annoying." Stiles laughs softly and Cora focuses a glare on him for half a second before she too is smiling.

"You sure you're going to be okay?" Cora asks concern clear, when he had first started having trouble sleeping after being possessed Cora and Derek had been there. They had stayed close Cora often in his bed while Derek took up residence in a nearby chair though the worst of it. They just sort of never left and things progressed from there.

"It was a long time ago, I haven't had the nightmares in over a year." Stiles points out chewing on his lower lip he doesn't like talking about it.

"You haven't stayed anywhere but at your own apartment since last time." Cora reminds hand grasping his.

"You'll hear me if I need you." Stiles points out free hand tapping his ear.

"Corse me and Derek will be in here if there is even the slightest indication of distress." Her hand is strong where it squeezes his and it reassures him more than her words do.

"I know." Stiles says with a tired smile. "I'm sure I'll be fine." He reassured even though he isn't so sure. 

Derek doesn't get the phone and Laura growls him into submission. Stiles doesn't like it both him and Cora bristling as it continues. Laura stops when Stiles shoots her a glare and puts himself between the two siblings. 

"I should probably get some sleep." Stiles says before turning his back on Laura to focus on Derek. "Night sour wolf." Derek wraps around him for a long moment and then Cora is pulling him in. They shuffle their feet clearly in no hurry to leave till it looks like Laura is going to open her mouth again. Cora pulls the door closed for him and Stiles settles into bed.

-b

Peter wakes with a start and for a long moment he doesn't know what woke him. The thud of several books hitting the ground alerts him to what has woken him. The house is shaking. Throwing the blankets from his body he slips on a pair of sleep pants from the end of his bed and rushes upstairs. 

Everyone is awake in various states of panic. No one knows what's going on Talia and her husband Murdoc are trying to sooth the panic the youngest members of the pack are feeling. While Laura and her aunt Margot try to figure out what is causing it, Laura not keeping her calm is causing more panic to rise among the young. 

With all the panicked scents of his family it takes longer than usual for him to notice Cora and Derek missing and he is off to find them and their guest to assure their safety without a word to anyone else. The shaking of the house gets worse the closer to them he gets, can smell their worry under the stink of fear that is muddling Stiles’ scent. Peter hears both Derek and Cora calling Stiles' name worriedly as he throws open the door, the light in the room is too bright and he is forced to shut his eyes.

Suddenly the shaking stops and the light recedes and in its wake are shuddering gasping breaths coming from Stiles. He is apologizing over and over voice hoarse clinging to Cora and Derek who smell of relief. 

"It's okay, you're safe." Cora repeats over and over while Derek keeps up a low soothing growl both holding the man tight between them as he sobs into them.

Peter is shocked when he realizes the magic it took to cause this. Deaton had mentioned that Stiles is a spark, the pack has known about it for years but the vet made it sound benign. He is going to have to have a talk with Deaton who is keeping secrets again or hasn't been paying enough attention because that wasn't just a tiny spark that was a volcanic eruption worth of potential. 

Stiles is calmed some shakily counting his fingers, then Cora's, then Derek's before starting with his own again. Peter hears several people making their way up the stairs, Cora sends him a concerned pleading look and he is curious but he can wait for his answers. Peter nods his head at her before pulling the door closed and stepping forward to stop his family's no doubt numerous questions.

Peter stops them at the stairs and directs them all back down. Peter ignores the hard look Talia sends his way knowing they are going to be having a talk. "Everything is fine everyone should just go back to bed." Peter knows he isn't the only one trying to catch the muffled conversation happening upstairs. 

Laura looks like she is going to argue but, Talia steps up ordering everyone to return to bed the alpha command leaving no room for argument. Peter follows Talia to her office, the most soundproof room in the house because she isn't going to wait till morning for answers.

"What was that?" Talia asks, she is clearly worried but she trusts Peter's judgment when it comes to the safety of their family and he is calm so she takes her cue from that.

"Stiles appears to have had a nightmare." Peter says sprawling in a chair relaxed, he knows the cause of the house shaking and his wolf still feels comfortable, though it would like to be wrapped protectively around the spark.

"Stiles the human?" Talia says anger rising in her and Peter barely resists visibly bristling. 

"We knew he was a spark, Deaton told us that years ago when I first looked into him. It appears that Deaton's assessment of it being an innocuous hardly there thing was incorrect. Cora and Derek didn't want Stiles sleeping alone, Laura insisted that you wanted him in the guest room alone. I believe your children might know the cause of the trauma that caused this reaction." Peter says and its clear form his tone that he finds her and Laura to blame for the scare, not the man who had caused their home to shake. 

"Why wouldn't they tell us?" Talia asks trying to push down her anger it isn't going to do any good and she had told Laura to put him in the guest room alone.

"I recall them being concerned for Stiles' wellbeing on multiple occasions but I wasn't here for all of those times so I don't have as many details as I could have." Peter remembers hearing snippets when he had come back from dealing with other packs, he knew Gerard Argent had once tortured Stiles when he was a teen, that he had been possessed, and a windingo had once kidnapped him for lunch among other things. "They may have mentioned something when I wasn't around or maybe they didn't feel safe telling us." Peter admits and it leaves a bitter taste in his mouth. 

"Not feel safe telling us." Talia scoffed. "We're their pack."

"He's their pack too, but you never accepted Stiles into the pack." Peter scratches at his chest absently, trying to locate a fast heartbeat but it is impossible from Talia's office. 

Talia visibly deflates anger rushing out of her because she became paranoid after the attempted arson. She just couldn't find it in herself to trust humans like they had before, not after one took advantage of her son in an attempt to murder her entire family. She never had anything against Stiles specifically just a lingering distrust even after he had been a part of two of her children's lives for all these years. Talia knows that mistrust isn't justified even with the show of power, Stiles has saved her children's lives on numerous occasion and that of several of her betas at great risk to his own fragile body.

"You don't seem all that concerned." Talia says wearily.

"I'm not." Peter holds eye contact for a long moment before letting his eyes drop. He waits another minute before he is standing to leave. "I don't think he is a threat not to us anyways." 

"Good night Peter." Talia says and it's a dismissal that he didn't need because he is already opening the door.

-b

Stiles is calming focusing on his counting, Derek and Cora both willing to let him count their fingers as well for as long as he needs. Derek is still lowly growling but Cora has quieted her words now just waiting for Stiles to decide if he wants to talk about it. It is the worst one he has had in years and he can't help but wonder if being so much closer to the lay lines and that God forsaken tree is the cause of it. 

Stiles stops counting to press his face into Derek's neck as a flash of a memory from the dream comes back. He had been stuck in his own head again trapped, as Void masqueraded as him hurting all of the people he cares about again. Blood and misery a mix of memories of people he had actually hurt with those imagined by the dark depths of his mind. 

"Breathe, you have to breathe." Cora is calling and it sounds distant. It takes him some time to realize that in his panic he has stopped taking in breath. He is gasping trying to make his lungs work properly again but nothing is happening.

"Try to match Derek's breaths." Cora supplies helpfully one hand pressed against his back and Stiles distantly knows that she is trying to pull pain but they can't pull mental pain, lord knows they've tried before.

Derek doesn't talk still growling low slowing his breathing to take deeper longer breaths so Stiles can feel the movement better. Stiles shakes his head because he can't get anything in his lungs for several long minutes, it's not working but then Stiles follows Derek's pattern finally, finally sucking in some much needed air as the panic starts to recede. Stiles can hear Cora counting to the breaths on the in and out keeping track for him Stiles feels the love he has for them help to shut out more of his panic.

Stiles slumps against them tiredly grabbing one of Derek's hands so that he can start counting again. He is so tired but he is also afraid to go back to sleep afraid of falling back into that terrible place that lurks in his nightmares. Cora and Derek both ease him back down to a laying position and Stiles nearly full blown panics again when Cora goes to get up his hand reaching out to grab her wrist tightly.

"Don't go." Stiles request voice breaking.

"I'm not going anywhere just grabbing these." Cora says pulling the blankets up that have been knocked to the floor.

"Neither of us are leaving." Derek reassures face pressed into Stiles neck reassuring himself that Stiles is going to be okay now.

"Good, good." Stiles says smiling thankfully, a broken sad thing, at Cora as she gets back on the bed and presses close to his back. Stiles finally let's her wrist go after he has pulled it around him so her hand is resting on his stomach. Both of them pressing closer to Derek who is still breathing deeply.

"I'm going to be okay." Stiles reassures them as he pulls Derek’s head from his neck resting their foreheads together.

"Yeah I know." Derek still sounds shaky but he gives a reassuring smile which Stiles returns. They all settle in no one bothered by the lamp light that has deliberately been left on as they start to relax. Stiles continues to softly count using Cora's hand on his stomach. The sibling share a look both worried as they curl closer hoping sleep will come soon.

-TBC

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at https://ghostofjellyfishforgotten.tumblr.com/


End file.
